Dalish Camp
} |name = Dalish Camp |icon = Ico_Hut.png |image = Location-Dalish Camp Campfire.png |px = 270px |type = Forest camp |terrain = Forest |location = Brecilian Forest |exits = West Brecilian Forest World map |inhabitants = Elves |characters = Zathrian Lanaya |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} When the Warden travels to the Brecilian Outskirts via the World map they will arrive at the Dalish Camp, residence of the Dalish elves. Background The Dalish elves are a nomadic peoples, and thus all of their equipment and homes are built to be mobile. The Warden will see several aravels or large carts or wagons that are pulled by their halla. The camp is merely a temporary place of residence for the Dalish until they decide to move elsewhere in the world. The Dalish do not plan, and rarely share, their movements with anyone, even members of other clans. This particular camp is unable to relocate due to recent (and ongoing) events, however. This clan is led by their keeper Zathrian. They have some conflicts with their neighbours: the werewolves. Quests Characters * Mithra - 'Welcoming' the Warden's party when they first enter the camp * Zathrian - the Keeper * Lanaya - the Keeper's First * Varathorn - merchant and craftsmaster * Elora - halla keeper and mage * Cammen - hunter apprentice * Gheyna * Athras * Sarel - the clan story teller * Messenger - only appears after the Nature of the Beast quest is completed Clan attitude The elves will vary in their responses to you according to the value of the Clan Attitude global variable, which is affected by the player's choices. See Lanaya, Rare Ironbark, Elora's Halla, Wounded in the Forest, Deygan, and Cammen's Lament for further information. Notable items :See Varathorn for his merchandise (see above) Supply chest x5 Notable gifts for companions , sold by Varathorn Codex entries As of patch 1.02a, any codex entries acquired in the Dalish Camp may fail to yield experience points.}} Containers * (Elven, Critter) * (Elven, Critter) - locked * (Elven, Normal) - locked, contains Love Letter * (Special) - see above * (Special) - Song Book * (Elven, Critter) * (Elven, Critter) * (Elven, Critter) Special objects * Colored Inks can be inspected to gain Codex entry: Vallaslin: Blood Writing. * Various totems and statues that also give Codex entries related to the elven pantheon. There are two totems attached to the wheels of some of the Dalish aravels, these totems take the shape of a what seems to be an ox's skull. The Codex entries explain the polytheistic religion of the Dalish elves, with each statue or totem representing a different deity. * A chest to the left of Zathrian, however, examining it draws Lanaya's attention and she asks you to leave it alone. It is impossible to persuade her to allow you to open the chest at this time, as this persuade check has no success branch. If you choose to leave it alone and then try to open the chest again, Lanaya will accuse you of stealing from the chest (even though you haven't as a third attempt yields the book) and she will become very harsh towards you, preventing you from asking any more questions about the Dalish people or Zathrian. If you examine the chest after siding with the elves, Lanaya does not try to stop you or accuse you of stealing, and you may take the song book without repercussion. Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * Near the western entrance/exit. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Ferelden